tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Defender
__TOC__ Do you imagine your fighter wading through enemies like an unstoppable juggernaut, virtually impervious to all damage? Then choose the following options: Knight Defender Class Features The Knight Defender gains the following class features: * combat superiority * combat challenge * shield fighting style 'Attacks and Weapon Proficiencies' * The Knight Defender is proficient with all weapon groups. * melee weapon Proficiency checks: Str + 3. * ranged weapon Proficiency checks: Dex + 3. * The Knight Defender gains a bonus to all opportunity attack rolls equal to his Wisdom modifier. * The Knight Defender's melee damage bonus is equal to his Strength modifier. If the Knight Defender hits a creature with an opportunity attack while it was moving, that creature's movement stops. * The Knight Defender's ranged damage bonus is equal to his Dexterity modifier. * The Knight Defender does not have a magic damage bonus. 'Marking (Combat Challenge)' * When the Knight Defender hits or misses an enemy with an attack, that enemy becomes marked by the Knight Defender's combat challenge until the end of the Knight Defender's next turn. * Creatures marked by the Knight Defender's combat challenge take a -2 penalty to all attack rolls that do not target him, and provoke opportunity attacks from the Knight Defender when they shift or make an attack that does not include him. 'Hit Points, Defenses and Armor Proficiencies' * The Knight Defender's maximum hit points are equal to his racial hit points plus twice his level. * The Knight Defender's Vitality is equal to 6 + his Constitution modifier. * The Knight Defender gains a +2 class bonus to Fortitude. His Defenses are: ** Reflex: 10 + Dex (+racial bonuses) ** Fortitude: 12 + Con (+racial bonuses) ** Will: 10 + higher of Wis, Int or Cha (+racial bonuses) * The Knight Defender is proficient with light armor, heavy armor and shields, and has expertise in heavy armor and shields. When wearing fullplate and a tower shield, his Defenses are: ** Armor: 19 + higher of Con or Str (+5 cover bonus) ** Reflex: 8 + Dex (+racial bonuses) (+5 cover bonus) ** Fortitude: 12 + Con (+racial bonuses) (+5 cover bonus) ** Will: 10 + higher of Wis, Int or Cha (+racial bonuses) 'Trained Skills' * The Knight Defender is proficient in Athletics, Endurance, Perception and Intimidate, and has Expertise in Endurance. His trained skill bonuses are: ** Athletics: Str +3 (Str -2 in half-plate with tower shield) ** Endurance: Con +4 (Con -1 in half-plate with tower shield) ** Perception: Wis +3 ** Intimidate: Cha + Str +3 'Class Maneuvers' * At level 0, the Knight Defender may perform one class maneuver per encounter, and knows the following class maneuvers: * At level 0, the Knight Defender knows 2 at-will maneuvers from the list below. * The Knight Defender starts with the following equipment: ** fullplate (Defense: 19 + Con, -3 check, -1 speed, resistance to slashing and bashing attacks) ** Tower shield (Defense: +5 cover bonus, -2 check, -1 speed) ** Longsword (Attack: Str +5; Damage: 1d8 + Str slashing damage) Leveling Up At each level, you gain new features and bonuses to increase your fighting prowess. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ Ⓒ① * You may choose one of the following Rank 1 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ Ⓒ①② * You may choose one of the following Rank 2 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ Ⓒ①②③ * You may choose one of the following Rank 3 maneuvers: * Your Expertise bonus goes up to +2. Therefore: ** Your Armor defense goes up to 20 +Con in fullplate. ** Your armor check penalty for fullplates drops to -2. ** Your shield check penalty for tower shields drops to -1. ** Your Endurance skill proficiency increases to Con + 5 (Con +2 in fullplate with a tower shield). * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ Ⓒ①②③④ * You may choose one of the following Rank 4 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ Ⓒ①②③④⑤ * You may choose one of the following Rank 5 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * You become a paragon hero, and your adventures pass beyond the scope of these rules.